Cold Hearts
by myoubi alichino
Summary: Sakura made one mistake that ruined her life forever. Now, six years later, she is trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and learn to live again.
1. The Beginning of Her Ruin

Cold Hearts  
By: Myoubi Alichino  
  
Summery: Sakura made one mistake that ruined her life forever. Now, six years later, she is trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and learn to live again.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Card Captor Sakura; I'm not that lucky.  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning of Her Ruin  
  
Tomoyo knew her best friend was depressed; everyone did. Even those that did not know the reason behind her depression from six years earlier. It was Sakura's eyes betrayed her and the sadness she worked so hard to hide. There emerald green depths held a pain impossible to heal or ever forget. At age seventeen she mad the one mistake that would cause all her pain and ruin her life forever. The mistake would take away all her happy innocence and hurt in more ways than even imaginable. Sakura fell in love.  
  
On March 6, 1998 Sakura began dating a boy named Keith. He was a transfer student from the U.S. and was very handsome with his curly brown hair and blue eyes. From day one it seemed he had set out to make Sakura his girlfriend. Keith treated her like a princess. He was always bringing her flowers and taking her out on romantic dates. It seemed inevitable that Sakura fell for him. The day that Sakura ran to Tomoyo's mansion telling her that she told Keith she loved him and he said it back to her, Tomoyo was not surprised and was happy for her friend. But the perfection of Sakura's relationship with Keith began diminishing after that and his personality completely changed.  
  
Over summer vacation from school was when Keith began to change and Sakura's friends were not there to notice and save her from him. Keith became controlling. Sakura needed to have permission in order to see any of her friends and was not allowed to see or even talk to any of her male friends. If Keith even saw her talking to a guy she would be punished. His punishment was to hit Sakura. It was not the physical abuse that broke Sakura though, it was the verbal abuse. He called every thing from fat and ugly to a bitch and a whore. He constantly called her worthless and caused her to become anorexic. Sakura took all Keith's abuse because she was blinded by love. She believed he only did the things to her because he loved her and only wanted her to be a better person for him.  
  
Unfortunately, Sakura's friends did not realize what was happening to Sakura until school started. They summed up hardly seeing Sakura over the summer to being busy with a new relationship. It was Tomoyo who first started noticing all the changes in Sakura. At first she only noticed the physical changes, but it didn't long after to see the mental changes and realize what was happening.  
  
Sakura used to take pride in her appearance. She always wore beautiful clothes, half of which Tomoyo made for her and she always wore a little amount of makeup, just enough to enhance her beauty. Instead of her usual style, Sakura began wearing long sleeves to hide the bruises on her arms and baggy clothes. Her once long and pretty hair was kept up in a plain ponytail all the time. It was Sakura's anorexic that took the longest to notice. Since Sakura only wore baggy clothes no one could see how sickly thin she was getting. Tomoyo only noticed it in gym class one day when she could see all of Sakura's ribs sticking out and then realized she never saw Sakura eat anything. Tomoyo tried to confront Sakura about it, but she claimed it was nothing and she was fine.  
  
The mental changes in Sakura were what scared Tomoyo the most. If someone near Sakura made a sudden movement she would cringe and jump away in fear. Sakura's was forceful personality was broken and she became very submissive. She no longer laughed or even smiled. It broke Tomoyo's heart to see her best friend no longer the happy girl she once was and decided it was time to get Sakura out of that relationship.  
  
Tomoyo and all of her friends that wanted to break up Sakura and Keith up truly had no idea just how dangerous Keith really was. They did not know that crossing his path would inevitably lead to heartbreak and murder. Keith was worse than they could possibly imagine.  
  
Author's Note: I hope everyone who reads this chapter enjoys it. I should be posting the next Chapter in a few days. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Escaping Hell

Cold Hearts  
By: Myoubi Alichino  
  
Author's Note: I just started using fnafiction.net and I need help using it a little. I was wondering how to make the text bold and italicized. Whenever I upload a chapter all of that gets undone. If you could help just send me an email at midnight0519hotmail.com Thank you. Anyways, enjoy chapter two!  
  
Escaping Hell  
  
"Sakura, you have changed over the summer. What has happened to you?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"That's ridiculous Tomoyo. I haven't changed at all," Sakura said defensively.  
  
"Yes, you have and it is because of Keith. I think you need to break up with him. You think all your friends and me don't notice how he is treating you? We see the bruises you try to hide. We can see that you aren't eating healthy. What is happening to you is dangerous and you need to get help," said Tomoyo, confronting Sakura with her suspicions.  
  
"How could you think that? You are just jealous because Keith and I are in love and you have no one," Sakura screamed at Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, think about it, I'm your best friend. Do you honestly think I would let jealousy get in the way of friendship that has been between us since we were babies? I'm worried about you and can't bear to see you hurt anymore. Keith is dangerous. You need to get away from him while you still can. If you don't trust me enough to tell me what is happening or to know that I am only trying to help you, then you are not the same best friend I have had my whole life."  
  
With that finished, Tomoyo turned and walked away from her best friend. She hoped that was enough to get Sakura out of that relationship. She knew all she could do was hope and pray for the best.  
  
For the next three days, Sakura thought about what Tomoyo said to her and she knew she was right. Keith had been abusing her both mentally and physically. She knew that he was controlling and didn't really love her and that she was foolish to love him. It dawned on Sakura that it was time to leave him and move on with her life. She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura picked up the phone and called Keith, asking him to come over.  
  
A little while later the doorbell rang and Sakura ran to open it so that Keith could come in. She was dreading what she had to do and was terrified of him.  
  
"Hey Sakura. What's up sexy?" Keith said hugging Sakura.  
"We need to talk Keith. Let's go sit on the couch," said Sakura taking his hand to lead him to the couch.  
  
In an abrupt change from loving to angry he hit Sakura in the face knocking her to the floor. "What have I told you about trying to tell me what to do! You know who is the man in the relationship. I won't take any orders from some fat bitch. Now what is it you wanted to talk about," Keith said glaring down at Sakura cringing on the floor.  
  
"I want you to leave. I can't go out with you anymore. I can't take your abuse," said Sakura as forcefully as she could muster as she struggled to stand up.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could get up?" said Keith kicking her back onto the floor. "Now don't be stupid. You could never get another guy as good as me and you don't want to break up with me."  
  
"Yes Keith, I do want to break up with you. You are piece of shit and you deserve to die," said Sakura as she struggled to stand up. When she finally got to her feet, she pointed to the door and said, "Get the hell out of here. I never want to you again."  
  
"If I can't have you, no one can said," Keith screamed and came after Sakura in a crazy rage.  
  
Sakura tried to run but he caught up with her. He grabbed her and through her on the floor. He began kicking her in any place he could reach. One kick hit Sakura in the head and that was the last thing she remembered thinking before losing consciousness was at least if I die, I could escape this hell with him.  
  
When Touya and her father found her two hours later she was still unconscious on the floor surrounded in blood. Immediately they called and ambulance and the police to try and save her. Also to find out what happened. All the while they prayed for Sakura's life. 


End file.
